


Temple visits

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Engagement, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, New Years, Temple visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Happy New Year!!





	

"...what the?" Tsukishima Kei mutters as he rubs his eyes. He rarely falls asleep in the afternoon so this came as a surprise.

 

Or not, actually. These few days were festive enough, what with all the munching on the snacks and Tobio's cookies and random relative's visiting and bringing their share of more food and Kei's pretty sure the scale will not be agreeable once he decides to step on it.

 

But what gets his attention is a message waiting to be read on his phone.

 

From: His Majesty

_Want to visit the temple?_

 

Tsukishima glances at the clock. It's barely past six.

Then another message arrives.

 

From: His Majesty

_I know you could use a walk._

 

Boy, was that an understatement. He was seriously considering asking Tobio to meet up with him for a run first thing in the morning.

 

To: His Majesty

_Gladly. Coffee's on me._

 

"I'm going out!" The youngest Tsukishima announces, taking his jacket off the hook.

"Greet dear Tobio from us!" He hears his mother from the living room.

"Yeah, yeah..." Tsukishima resists to roll his eyes.

 

The woman still had laughing fits from one particular event a few days back.

 

_"So, what do you think of this?" She asks as Akiteru and Kei try a simple cake she made, some new recipe she found._

_"I like it." Akiteru said, helping himself to another piece, making his mother smile happily._

_"Kei?" The woman turns to her youngest. She knew he had a bit of a sweet tooth and the cake wasn't all that sweet._

_"Tobio puts jelly on it." He said, not really thinking._

 

His little comment earned him a wide eyed look from Akiteru and had his mother wiping laugh tears from the corner of her eyes, with their father looking weirdly at the woman a few hours later when she found him eating the cake and she again burst in a loud amused laughter.

 

"Hey." Kageyama greets him with a smile under the scarf he's got from him.

Instead of saying anything, Tsukishima pulls him close, leans in, moving the scarf out of the way and kisses him firmly, surprising him a bit.

"Hey back." He whispers against lips as they part, enjoying the sight of a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"...what was that for?" Kageyama asks with a shy smile.

"I like to appreciate my fiance." He says.

_And a tiny get back for a certain cake incident he was unaware off, but let's not linger on the past._

"Shall we go?" Kageyama asks.

"Lead the way."

"Mind if Yamaguchi and Hinata join us later?"

"Not at all."

 

They still had to break the engagement news to their friends and family. Not that they needed to hide, it's just that they wanted to avoid the fuss during Christmas. Also, it was kind of exciting to be the only ones in on it.

 

_Kei could swear Tobio's hands were a tad bit warmer as he tangled their fingers together._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!


End file.
